


Papa-In-Law

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Ensemble - Freeform, Gen, PG-13, Scotty/McCoy/Sulu/Chekov, Star Trek (2009) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-02
Updated: 2010-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-08 05:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/73402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser:  A bar. A Russian bar. A Russian bar IN Russia. Who'd have thought he'd be having his bachelor party in a Moscow bar in the middle of February.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Papa-In-Law

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of st_respect, 'Ship Wars,' 'Wedding Mania.'
> 
> My contribution to the '3WAY BACHELOR PARTY FOR CHULU/SCOKOV/MCCHEKOV.'

A bar. A Russian bar. A Russian bar IN Russia. Who'd have thought he'd be having his bachelor party in a Moscow bar in the middle of February.

McCoy raised his glass and sipped the smooth whiskey. He looked over at Scotty and Sulu, sharing a bottle of Glenmorangie.

All around them the Enterprise crew and Chekov's Russian relatives were dancing the night away.

"God, you three! Get out there and have a good time. Come on, do what you're supposed to do. Dance the night away. Look, there's Chekov's dad," Kirk said as he pointed to the man. Andrei was easy to spot. He was the exact (just older) image of his son.

All three of the bachelors groaned, and looked at one another. "Oh, yeah, Capt'n, rub it in why don't cha," Scotty mumbled and downed his half-glass of Scotch.

"Amen," Bones growled and finished his drink in a gulp.

"What? What'd I say?" Jim asked, confused by the men's response.

"It, it's, the age thing," Sulu whispered. "Nobody really understood until we saw Andrei in person." Sulu looked back at their soon to be father-in-law.

"Well, you know how old Scotty is, right, Captain?"

"Sure. We just had his birthday party. He's 37." Kirk's eyes widened. "Oh, shit."

"Right. Yeah. 'Papa' may be twice Pasha's age," Sulu snickered. "But he'll still be a year younger than his oldest son-in-law."

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
